Naruto's Pokemon Adventure: Redux
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: hey the names Naruto Namikaze, i'm 25 years old, married and was asked to travel with Ash on his journey. i was born in the Kalos Region and am finally getting back out into the world after spending so long with my wife in pallet town. what fun adventures and shananagens will we get into... read and find out! Naruto/Karen pairing only


**Ok so I just re-read my old version of this story and I really didn't like it that much so I'm redoing it and I plan to actually stick with this story for a long while… until AT LEAST the end of Jhoto then work on something else but hey I might just keep going with it so I hope you like the changes and I want to say that the pairing will be different so you don't have to worry about Naruto x Pokemon relationships because this story is Strictly Naruto/Karen (Elite four from Gold/silver/crystal)! Now I just finished with both Pokemon X and Pokemon Y and to be honest I absolutely LOVED it so Naruto Pokemon team to start off will in fact be Pokemon from that region because like the original version of this story Naruto is already an adult as is Karen so it will work. If you don't like it the leave!**

**Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

A blond haired man walked down a dirt road towards a house with a small garden fenced off to the side with a woman tending to it. This blond haired man has on a navy blue long sleeved shirt, navy blue pants with white tape wrapped around the middle of his right thigh, a necklace around his neck that has five long thin bars of gold, blue runners and I white haori with dark blue flames licking the bottom. The inside of the haori is dark blue with a bunch of designs in gold.

This man is Naruto Namikaze and he is 23 years old.

When he arrived at the house to see the woman who called him to come over from his house and his time that he was spending with his wife who works with the Pokemon league and getting preparations ready and set up for the next one as it is a long and tedious process. Basically that means that yes he gets to spend time with her but at the same time nowadays it is a little bit here and there. She can only stay for about another month before she has to return. This is because in a months time the newest trainers will receive their starter Pokemon and start their journey.

"Delia, you asked me to come over. What do you need cuz' you were really vague over the phone." Naruto asked.

Delia looked over in the direction of Naruto's voice "Oh Naruto, I'm glade you could come. I was wondering you could fulfill a request for me."

Naruto looked straight into her eyes "It depends on the request… what is it?" Naruto asked.

"I was wondering if you would bee willing to go with Ash on his Pokemon Journey in a month's time, so can you do that for me." She asked.

Naruto gained a thoughtful look on his face "Hmm, I'll have to speak with Karen about this, but I will get back to you on this within the next week." He told her then turned around and started walking back to his house with a small smile at the request since Naruto liked the kid because he has guts and spirit along with a good goal in mind.

When Naruto walked through the door to his house he smiled at his wife who was asleep on the bed taking a nap. Naruto decided to join her for a small nap seeing as he was tired from so much happening throughout the day… and it's only 3:00 in the afternoon.

About two hours later Naruto woke up and noticed that Karen had already woken up. He looked around the room and smiled when he was her brushing her long light blue almost silver hair. Naruto walked up behind her and held out his hand for her to hand his the brush. Karen smiled and complied as Naruto began to skillfully brush her hair. Naruto had stated in the past that he finds it relaxing although as to whom it is more relaxing the two of them have yet to decide.

Naruto decided to pop the question he was asked earlier by Delia "Karen?" Naruto started. "Hmm?" she relied. "Delia asked me to join her son Ash on his Journey in a month and I told her I would ask you what if it would be ok with you." he told her.

Karen smiled slightly "Sure, go ahead, I know how much you want to adventuring again. Even though you don't ever voice it I can see the longing to adventure when you see the new trainers get their starter Pokemon and I know that your Pokemon would love to go out into the world again. You may be from the Kalos region and originally came here to Kanto to enter the Indigo League but you met me and now here we are. Go ahead and go with him and I'm sure he will get into trouble and need you to bail him out in a pinch. We can always keep in contact over the video phone and I can come visit you when I can you just need to let me know what town you're headed towards and if I have the time off I will come. Now I do believe you promised me a nice dinner made with my favorites!" she told her husband.

A month later Naruto was standing at Professor Oak's lab talking to Samuel Oak about his Pokemon and getting the usual update on them and how they are doing. "So Professor I just want to let you know that I will be journeying off in Kanto with my old friends to fight alongside me. Would you mind calling them in for me?" Naruto told the Professor who smiled and looked towards the door and called out "Come on in!"

With that six Pokemon came into the room and one of the Pokemon practically tackled him to the ground. "Hey Greninja, Delphox, Chesnaught, Scissor, Gengar, Flygon, how have ya been, sorry I haven't been able to come see you all in a month I was really busy preparing, so what do all way to coming on another adventure, you all up for it?" Naruto said/asked.

All the Pokemon nodded and Naruto smiled then looked at Greninja "Dude, can you please get off of me? I need to be able to stand if I'm going to go on a journey." With that the rare (Shiny) Greninja got off of him and Naruto put all of the Pokemon in their luxury balls and attached them to the inside of his coat (he's wearing the same outfit as before).

Naruto waited in the lab for the trainers to arrive and they did but the one that Naruto happened to be waiting for hadn't showed up so Naruto waited longer and Ash did indeed show up… in his pajama's. When Ash decided on his Pokemon… it was already taken same with the other two… Ash ended up with the electric type Pikachu who really does not like Ash… at all. "Here take these, your Pokedex and Pokeballs." Oak told Ash.

"Thank yoooooooooouuuuuuuu!"

"Yyyyooooouuurrrrr wwweeeeelllccccooommmeee"

As Ash and Professor Oak got Electrocuted Naruto laughed like crazy at their predicament.

When Naruto and Ash got outside they say a bunch of the townsfolk there waving banners and cheering for Ash while Delia and the crowd congratulated Ash and Delia embarrassing the door kid that happened to be her son.

While that was going on Naruto walked up to his wife gave her a kiss with her wishing him luck and safe travels during his travels with Ash. Naruto and Karen looked back at the crowd and sweatdropped at the Delia who called Pikachu weird which resulted in the crowd being shocked into oblivion.

A little while later Naruto and Ash were walking down the road with Ash now dressed and wearing rubber gloves while dragging his Pikachu by a rope which was tied around the Pokemon's body.

Naruto sweatdropped at Ash as he tried to get his Pikachu to like him which resulted in his Pikachu disobeying him and running up a tree while ash tried and failed to catch a Pidgey. Ash then tried catch a spearow which attacked him and then tried to attack Pikachu only to get electrocuted. The spearow then called for reinforcements and a whole flock attacked the two of them and ignored Naruto who brought out his Flygon and flew after the flock of spearow and into a storm which didn't really affect Naruto due to his Flygon being part Ground type.

In the distance Naruto saw a large electrical explosion and Naruto yelled out in worry "ASH!" after that the storm cleared up and Naruto looked into the sky and saw a large bird fly above him while creating a rainbow. The bird looked straight at Naruto and winked and Naruto swore he saw the Pokemon smirk at him.

Naruto then flew towards viridian city. When he got there he saw Ash get into a motorcycle with Officer Jenny and speed off towards the Pokemon center where he saw Jenny ride her bike right threw the front doors!

Right after she burst through the doors Naruto literally flew through the doors and dismounted his Flygon "ASH WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TRYING TO CATCH A POKEMON THAT WAY! I PROMISED YOUR MOTHER I WOULD LOOK AFTER YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS IF YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT!" Naruto yelled at Ash as said persons Pikachu was taken into critical care unit to be healed.

"But you don't know what happened!" Ash pleaded to both Naruto and Nurse Joy.

"What's past is past, now we have to heal your Pikachu!" Joy scolded him

"What can I do?" Ash asked.

Nurse Joy softened her features a little "Just leave everything to me!" she told him in a soft voice.

"Be happy you got it here just in time!" Joy told them

'That my job! Oh my goodness, I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk!" Jenny said with a nervous chuckle.

"Next time use the driveway." Nurse Joy said in a sing-song tone of voice.

"Ash you'll have to go to the waiting room." She said and then turned towards Naruto "Do your Pokemon need to be healed at all?" she asked him.

Naruto shook his head "No they're all set since we haven't gotten into any battles. Flygot is just a little tired from flying me here to catch up to Ash." Naruto said as he retruned his Pokemon to it's Pokeball and then put a hand on Ash's shoulder.

A little later on Ash called his mom and got scolded for talking about himself in a bad light. After that the Pokemon center got a call and Ash answered and started to talk to Professor Oak although when Ash told him that he saw a Pokemon that few over the rainbow and he pointed to a picture of it Professor Oak who said that it couldn't be possible since trainers have searched their whole lives and haven't seen that Pokemon. Naruto walked up to the screen "Professor Oak, Ash is telling you the truth because I saw it as well… I had a pretty good very of it from the sky while I was flying on Flygon. I can forward you the picture that I got of it if you would like." Naruto said

Professor Oak suddenly got a giddy expression on his face "Really you got a picture of it? Please send it to me as fast as you can. Please, this can prove that the Pokemon does in fact exist!" Oak pleaded. Naruto nodded and went up to the computer phone and uploaded the picture to the computer then sent it over to him then deleted the picture off of the computer. "There you go Professor."

They all heard a doorbell ring "Ah, there's my Pizza. COMING! It was very nice talking to you ash and thank you Naruto!" Oak said as the video went black signaling its end.

Naruto went and sat down while a redhead walked in "NOW I'VE GOT YOU!" she yelled at Ash. "I KNEW I'D FIND YOU HERE!"

Ash pointed at her "Hey, what happened to your bike?" he asked

"You happened to my bike! It got electrocuted in that storm! If you hadn't stolen it this never would have happened!" she said and fell backwards from the weight of the charred bike.

"Whoa, let me help you" Ash said as he ran to help but she smacked his hand away. "I don't need or want your help. You're gonna pay for what you did to my bike!" she said raising her voice a little.

Ash gained a sad look on his face "I'll make up for it, I promise I will, really. But I can't do anything about your bike until…" he started but was cut off by the redhead "Ugh, I don't want any of your lame excuses kid, I just want a new bike right now!" She told him.

"It's my Pikachu, my Pikachu's not too good" Ash started and he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Naruto next to him.

"uh, oh, is it very serious?" the redhead asked in a small voice.

"I think so, and there's nothing I can do to help." Ash said with tons of worry and sadness in his voice.

Naruto shock his head "Ash, things happen that are out of our control all the time. Right now the best thing to do is sit and wait while Nurse Joy tends to Pikachu. You have no medical knowledge that pertains to Pokemon so you wouldn't be able to help anyway and, no offense but you would only get in the way thus prolonging Pikachu's stay here." he told Ash who nodded sadly.

the medical doors slid open and Nurse joy along with a Chansey walked out while pushing a stretcher with Pikachu on it wearing a headband with a light bulb attached.

After confirming that Pikachu is Ok Ash and the redhead got into another argument until the redhead told Ash to go take care of his Pikachu and that they would settle this later.

"uh, ok." Ash said as he took a step back.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Officer Jenny spoke over the intercom "Attention all residents, the viridian city criminal radar picked up an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokemon thieves! If you have a Pokemon in your possession, exercise extreme caution!" she said.

Suddenly two pokeballs felled through the skylight and opened to revile an Ekans and Koffing. The Koffing floated around the Pokemon Center while giving off a smokescreen.

"Who are they?" Ash asked.

"Don't be frightened little boy."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"to denounce the evils of truth and love"

"to extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" a random Meowth that apparently talks said.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked totally confused.

"He just doesn't get it does he?" Jesse stated.

"How can I you don't make any sense!" Ash told them.

"We're here for the Pokemon." James told them.

"Ash took a protective stance over Pikachu "You're not getting Pikachu!" he told them as if they actually cared.

"Humph, we're not interested for your precious electric rat!" Jesse told them

"We seek only rare and valuable Pokemon!" James announced.

Nurse Joy stood up straighter "You're wasting your time! This is a center for weak and injured Pokemon." She informed them

"That may be so, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if we find a few little Pokemon gems among all those injured Pokemon that happen to be junk." Jesse told them

"You're getting on my nerves" Ash told them while off to the side Naruto just sat there sleeping through the whole thing. Or at least he appeared to be sleeping. In his right hand happened to be a Pokeball.

"Ah isn't that cute"

'The little boy's bugged"

"Meowth, squash em" Meowth told the Pokemon.

"Attack!"

"Ekans, go!"

With that Ash, joy, and the redhead ran into a room where the team in white followed then Ash and Pikachu came back out and took care of the team and sent them flying into the distance with a huge explosion like nuclear explosion.

After that was done Naruto smirked and got back up and followed Naruto and the girl named misty into the viridian forest.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Misty yelled

"Misty, what's wrong?" Naruto asked due to not liking how she yelled when his ear was right next to her.

She hid behind Ash "Look, over there!" she said while stuttering (Not writing people stuttering because it is very annoying!)

Ash looked around and saw something "Oh, Cool it's a Caterpie! It's one of the bug Pokemon." He said

Misty hid behind ash even more "Even if it is a bug Pokemon bugs are disgusting! I don't like them! Do something!" she pleaded to both Naruto and Ash.

Ash turned towards the Pokemon "Well alright, stand back." Ash said as he plucked one of the Pokeballs off of his belt "This one's a piece of cake." He said as he stared the Caterpie down.

Naruto decided to be a smartass "And the epic stare down between Pokemon train Ash Ketchum and the fierce bug type Pokemon Caterpie begins! Who will win, weel we'll sooon find out or else I may just jump in and beat them both… and the crowd goes wild ahhhhh rahhhh yaaaay" Naruto said while making sound effects at the end just for his pure enjoyment.

"And Ash throws the Pokeball at the wild Caterpie! The ball shacks uncontrollably aaaaand it stopped Ash has caught the Caterpie. That right people and now he's doing a stupid victory dance along with some taunting!" Naruto announced just as he thinks an announcer would.

"Just keep it away!" Misty told Ash and turned her back towards him.

"I like bugs." Ash said with a stupid expression on his face. "Even if their not in Pokeballs. It must be great for Caterpie inside this Pokeball, all cute and conferrable inside there." She said as he started to creep Naruto out because he was rubbing the Pokeball against his face in a loving manner which Naruto thought can't be normal. This was farther proved by ash's next sentence "I love my new Pokemon!"

"I guess it takes a worm to love a worm." Misty stated which got Naruto to chuckle a little bit.

Ash suddenly stopped "Very funny…" Ash said while Naruto started laughing "Yes that was pretty funny if not really creepy Ash you were really freaking me out with the rubbing and saying that you love your new Pokemon… that is just not normal!" Naruto informed him.

Ash told Pikachu about their new friend "Caterpie you're sticking with us!" Ash said as Misty started shaking in fright "Does that mean…" she started "Caterpie come on out!" Ash yelled as he let his newest Pokemon out of its Pokeball.

When Caterpie was halfway out of its Pokeball, Misty ran away and hid behind a tree. Ash walked towards his new Pokemon "There's nothing to be afraid of." Ash said as he got down on one knee and held out his hand for the bug type Pokemon to climb/crawl up his arm. "Come on Caterpie climb up on my shoulder." Ash told his Pokemon.

Just as Caterpie was about to climb onto his shoulder it noticed Misty peaking out from behind a tree and ran full speed towards her and started rubbing up against her leg.

Ash stood up and put one hand on his hip "Hey Misty, Caterpie really likes you, isn't that cute?" Ash asked.

Misty fell to her knees and cried out "GET THIS DESGUSTING BUG AWAY FROM ME!" she suddenly backed up against a tree "please don't come any closer to me." She ordered the bug.

"What you think Caterpie's disgusting?" Ash asked while Naruto facepalmed "Ash, she has said it quite a few times so far and you just now realized that she said it? Dude what. The. Fuck?" Naruto stated with disbelief evident in his voice.

Misty picked up Pikachu "I know, I'll be friends with Pikachu while you be friends with that bug!" she told Ash while he got a little cocky "Ha, Pikachu only listens to me!" he told her while Naruto chuckled

"Yeah ash I'm sure that's the case judging by how Pikachu looks content in her arms way sooner than it was in yours."

Ash looked downright murderous "Pikachu…" he started.

Misty meanwhile looked up from Pikachu and saw Caterpie looking at her with watery eyes "Ash Put that bug back in its Pokeball right this instant! Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world!" she yelled.

Naruto facepalmed at Ash's next action "Yeah, so besides you what are the other two?"

"Very funny" she started and kicked Ash in the face "Carrots!' now Ash got hit with a mallet "Peppers and Bugs! Everybody has something they don't like and I don't like bugs!" she yelled at him.

Ash started making faces at her and was about to talk when Naruto walked up and grabbed his ear and started pulling on it… hard "Ow ow ow ow ow ow LET GO OF MY EAR THAT HURTS!" Ash yelled.

Naruto kept pulling "Ash, you need to learn to respect people. You're a trainer now so ACT LIKE IT and respect that all people have things that they fear and making fun of those fears will only get you in trouble and if you keep doing it then I won't bail you out again DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME?" Naruto while Yelling the last four words into the kids ear.

Ash nodded fearfully while Naruto got a nod of respect from Misty. Soon it was dark and all of them went to sleep. While everybody slept Pikachu and Caterpie conversed together. Naruto was the first to wake up and was gathering food when he heard a scream and rushed back as fast as he could "What's going on?" he asked with a Pokeball in his hand.

Misty spoke up "This, this THING was sleeping near me and was staring at me while I slept!" She told the blond haired trainer.

Ash laughed '"Ha ha, Caterpie just wants to be your friend."

"That thing wants to be my friend, why can't it stop bugging me already! If you're a Pokemon you should get out of my face and into that Pokeball!" she yelled at the Bug which went back into its Pokeball. Suddenly a Pidgeotto appeared and Ash sent out his Caterpie at try and take out the Flying type Pokemon… needless to say it didn't work so he had Pikachu attack it with a Thundershock and then ash threw a Pokeball and caught it.

"So we meet again…" a male voice said as music randomly appeared and they srated their song which Naruto interrupted "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND GET TO THE POINT!" he yelled.

"Look, we're kind of busy right now." Ash said

"Listen here little boy we're not here to talk. We're here to get your Pokemon!" Jesse told the group of three + one Pokemon known as Pikachu.

"Hand over that Pikachu!" James ordered Ash.

Naruto walked in front of Ash and Misty "Why don't you pick on somebody like me hmm? I am a better trainer than Ash anyway." Naruto said as he detached a luxury ball from the inside of his Haori "Come on out Greninja!" he said as the Water/Dark type came out of the luxury ball.

Misty looked at the water type Pokemon in awe "Whoa, I've never heard of the Pokemon Greninja! Where can I get one?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled "You would have to journey to where I was born a place known as the Kalos Region which is a long ways away from here! Now Greninja, use Hydro Pump to send them flying far away from here!" Naruto ordered his strongest Pokemon who sent them flying with a large jet of water.

With all of the excitement Caterpie, who happened to be outside its Pokeball evolved "Caterpie evolved!" Misty said in shock.

Ash smiled "YEAH, this is great!" he announced with his smile getting bigger and bigger. He then brought out his Pokedex and got his data on his new Metapod.

After that he tried to get Misty to pat it on the head but a Beedrill flew right inbetween them and Ash ran off to find more Pokemon with Naruto and Mist running after him. Greninja rust ran alongside Naruto, his best friend and the one who wanted to pick him when nobody else would because of his different color skin.

Later on finds the group standing at the base of a tree with Misty hanging or should they say clinging to a three for dear life as she screamed because she thought she saw another bug.

Naruto finally had enough and look at her "Misty, you WILL listen to my next few words and you keep them in mind! We. Are. In. A. Forest. Full. Of. BUGS AND BIRDS! YOU EITHER ACCEPT THAT OR LEAVE WHICH WILL END UP WITH YOU BEING IN THIS FOREST ALONE WITH TONS OF BUG TYPE POKEMON SO SUCK IT UP AND COME DOWN HERE SO WE CAN MOVE ON TOWARDS PEWTER CITY! THE LONGER YOU STAY UP THERE MEANS THAT WE ARE STAYING LONGER IN THIS DAMN FOREST! SO COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Naruto yelled.

Just as they were about to move on two glimmers of light reflecting off of steel reached Naruto's and Ash's eyes as the suddenly found themselves with a sword pointed at them by what seemed to be a set of twins both in samurai armor and swords along with one Pokemon each in a Pokeball attached to their right side.

"Greetings are you two the Pokemon trainers who come from pallet?" one of them asked.

Ash looked at him "Yeah I come from Pallet and Naruto lives there with his wife but came with me on my journey to become a Pokemon Master!" he told them.

"We have found you two at last! We are the samurai twins. We are ruthless, fearless, and completely invincible in combat! We have been searching the forest for you."

"What do you want from us?" Naruto asked.

The Samurai on the left spoke up as he grabbed his Pokeball "A Pokemon Match, let us see who triumphs!" he said and his brother started arguing with Ash while the one who was talking before looked at Naruto

"So, let's do this! Heracross, Take the field!" the Samurai called out.

Naruto smirked "Greninja, come on over here we have another battle to do. Use Aerial Ace to take that Heracross!" Greninja did as told and quickly rushed his opponent. Then they both watched as the samurai's twin was being stupid and just hardening with his metapod while Ash did the same. They all suddenly heard a budding sound and saw a whole swarm of Beedrill coming right towards them.

Everyone except Naruto backed away. "Greninja, return! Come on out Delphox! Now use heat wave on that swarm and make them crash and burn!" Delphox dent a huge wave of fire which torched the swarm. Naruto looked over to The rest of the group who looked on in awe again at the Pokemon Naruto has and how strong she is. Then Ash and the samurai he fought before battled it out again and halfway through the battle his Metapod evolved into a Butterfree which Ash then used to take out the samurai's Metapod and Pincer.

After that battle the samurai twins lead the group to the edge of the forest and to a path that will lead them to Pewter City.

The group made it to a large rock which Ash jumped onto and sat down on "Wow I thought we'd never make it to Pewter City!" Ash stated.

"Pewter City is grey, the color of stone! This town has always been famous for stone." A voice said which caused the group to look down over the small ledge to see that the voice came from a man with a shaggy brown beard, red beanie hat, yellow T-Shirt, Dark green pants, a pair of white gloves and brown shoes.

"Hey, who's this old man?" Ash asked his two companions.

"Never met him." Misty said.

"Neither have I never really left Pallet town much after I came here from the Kalos Region and met my loving wife…" Naruto told them.

The man spoke up again "The names Flint, and you kid, are sitting on some of my merchandise…" Flint told Ash.

"Oh sorry, wait you mean you sell rocks?" Ash asked.

Naruto smirked a little "Well he DID say that Pewter is Famous for stone which is another name for Rock you numbskull." He said

"Wanna buy some rocks?" Flint asked.

"No thanks, I'm on a journey to become a Pokemon Trainer!" Ash told Flint in a loud voice.

Flint Noticed that Ash's Pikachu is a little tired "Your Pikachu looks a little worn out. Follow me; I'll take you to the Pokemon center!" he told them.

he got up and walked away while they followed him to the Pokemon center where they all got their Pokemon healed and rested up.

Ash noticed a poster on the wall concerning the Pokemon regional championships and Misty scolded Ash and told him about Gym badges among other things. Naruto walked up to the two of them and decided that he would enter as well.

Flint walked up to them 'Don't tell me you're going to try challenging Brock." He said.

Ash looked at him with determination while Naruto just nodded "yes I will, just as soon as Pikachu and my other Pokemon are healed up!" Ash told Flint. "When their better I'll have no problem! Take me to this Brock's gym, I'll beat him."

Flint laughed "You'll beat him? The blond guy next to you looks like he will have no problem but you look like you will have a rough time!" he told Ash then walked away.

"Ooo, that Flint, tryin' to make a fool out of me!" Ash said in a low but angry voice.

"You really think you can win? Gym leaders are different from your everyday Pokemon trainers." Misty said while the group of three ate some food. "Their much much tougher! I'll tell you what Ash. If you ask me nicely I'll you out" she said with the last sentence in a sing-song tone of voice.

"I don't need any help." Ash said while stuffing his face.

"Wha, is that so, fine with me. There's no way you'll beat Brock in the pewter City Gym. Humph." She said and walked off.

After she walked off Ash noticed the bill and freaked out since he didn't have enough money to pay. Naruto put a hand on Ash's shoulder "Don't worry about it Ash I'll take care of the bill." With that Naruto paid and the two of them walked over to the Pokemon center to retrieve their Pokemon since they needed to be healed or in Naruto's case his Pokemon needed a little bit of rest.

After Naruto and Ash got their Pokemon they headed out towards the Pewter City Gym. When they got there they noticed that it was made of stone or more spacifically it was made out of boulders.

"This is the Pewter City Gym?" Ash asked.

"Yeah it's even engraved at the top in the corner if you didn't see it yet."

"All right then" Ash said as he pushed the doors open and walked inside.

As he walked into the gym Naruto and Ash noticed right away that the lights happened to be off "Heeeelllloooo" Ash called out which also made a loud echo.

"Who goes there?" a voice said as a spotlight turned on reviling a darker skinned man who looked to be in his early twenties.

"Whoa, so you must be Brock! I'm Ash from Pallet Town." Ash started "And I'm Naruto from the Kalos Region!" Naruto spoke up. "We have come to challenge you!"

Brock smirked "Is this you're first Gym match?" he asked the two of them.

Ash didn't know what to say at first or at all so Naruto wasn't to sure about him so he decided to speak up "Brock as I said I'm originally from the Kalos Region and I took part in the Kalos Pokemon league challenge so yes I have challenged Gyms and Beaten their leaders but I retired from my adventuring when I met my wife. But now I decided to go adventuring again!" Naruto told him.

Brock smiled at the fact that he will get to battle an experienced trainer. He then turned towards Ash "A Gym Match is different from other battles. This match is for Pokemon league authorization, there are special rules." He told the ten year old trainer.

"Um what do you mean special rules?" Ash asked with a dumb expression on his face.

Brock stood up "We will use two Pokemon each, understood. Ok kid, how long have you been with that Pokemon?" Brock asked Ash.

"Uh, about two weeks actually…" Ash told him.

"Yes your Pikachu is in its cutest stage… it can't win!" Brock Announced.

Ash so happened to get offended on a pretty big level "I'll worry about my Pokemon and you worry about yours alright!" Ash told him.

Brock's face went Stoic "Suit yourself, as Gym Leader I have to accept every challenge so let's just get this over with." Brock said and snapped his finger which triggered the lights to turn on and the rocky battlefield to come out from the walls.

Brock Jumped down from where he was standing and held out one of his Pokeballs "Let the match begin!" he announced.

"Alright, let's go Pikachu! I choose you buddy." Ash said which Naruto fell to his knee's and looked up at the sealing "Why, why must the boy I was asked to look after be such an idiot! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Naruto cried to the heavens.

"Onix, Goooo!" Brock yelled out the huge ass rock snake Pokemon came out of its Pokeball and onto the field. "Onix, tackle attack!" Brock ordered his Pokemon as it lunged forward. Pikachu dodged the tackled but a rocky tail wrapped around Pikachu "Onix Bind it now!" Brock ordered.

Pikachu at this point was feeling quite a bit of pain from the constant squeezing the onix was give it "Pikachu, Thundershock!" Ash told his little buddy the electric mouse. Pikachu complied but it didn't do anything seeing as Onix is not only a Rock type but also a Ground type which means that any and all electric attack do absolutely ZERO damage.

Brock crossed his arms "You haven't raised it very well!" Brock told/taunted Ash. "Such a weak electric attack can't hurt Onix!" He informed the novice Pokemon Trainer.

Off to the side Naruto still happened to be weeping to the heavens about how stupid Ash was being and pleading for help so that he can get rid of the stupid actions of the kid but Naruto got the feeling that it would be impossible to do such a thing.

Ash brought out Pikachu's Pokeball "Pikachu return!" he said as he tried to recall Pikachu back into its Pokeball but Onix was blocking the red beam that would bring Pikachu back into the ball. Ash saw how much pain his Pikachu was in and yelled "CUT IT OUT!" which only caused Brock to say "Do you surrender?" to which Ash said with his head down "I, I do" with that a bell dinged and Onix let go of the Pikachu.

Brock turned to Naruto who had stopped his earlier actions "Well since the kid couldn't do any damage to my Pokemon I guess that means you're up next, right?" he asked which caused Naruto to nod "Right, let's get this battle kicked into overdrive. Come on out Chesnaught!" Naruto said as his Pokemon came out and looked at his trainer "You ready buddy you get the honor of defeating the first Gym Leader of Kanto. You ready?" Naruto asked and Chesnaught nodded.

Brock smirked "Ok, I Onix come on back out!" he said as he threw the Pokeball onto the field. "Quick Onix use tackle!"

Naruto smirked "Dodge then follow up with Needle Arm!" he told his Pokemon who pretty much obliterated that Onix sine Onix in general are pretty slow.

"Onix return!" Brock said as he recalled his Pokemon to its Pokeball. "Geodude, come take the field! and use Rock Throw followed up by Tackle!" Brock ordered as Naruto called out "Chesnaught knock the rocks away with your Vine Whip then use Energy Ball to knock Geodude out" with that Naruto won his first Gym Badge of the Kanto Region.

Brock walked up to Naruto "that was a splendid battle even though it was one sided I learned many things from our battle and I plan to use them in future strategies against opponents." Brock said and held out his hand which had the Pewter City Gym Badge in it "here, this Badge is proof that you have beaten my in battle. Have a good day I need to take my Pokemon to the Pokemon center to have them healed up for when the next challenger arrives." He said and walked out the doors.

Naruto and ash followed a little bit after since Naruto was scolding Ash. After walking for a bit they saw Flint standing in their path he looked Ash in the eyes then turned around and started walking away and said "Come with me."

Naruto and Ash followed just as Ash was asked while Naruto tagged along because he didn't have anything better to do. They soon arrived at a cabin up on a hill overlooking the city. When they got inside Flint made a small bed for Pikachu to rest in and gain some strength back. Ash sat down next to his injured Pikachu while Naruto leaned against a bunch of shelves and stared out the window thinking about a variety of things.

Flint set down a trey with some tea "first of all congratulations on your win against Brock Naruto. Ash everybody loses sometimes, you can't let that get you down." he told Naruto and Ash.

Ash gripped his knees "I know, but I didn't just lose, I stunk. Brocks way better than me, I can never enter a league match if I can't even beat him. Naruto completely demolished him while I got demolished." Ash said as he looked on the verge of tears.

"Brock is very good, from what I understand Naruto has competed in a league before and made it quite far before he came here to Kanto and settled down for a while before coming on your journey with you. he has experience and well trained Pokemon with him which gives him an advantage over other trainers this early into competition to get the badges. Brock may be a Gym leader but with his talents he could be so much more." Flint told Ash while Naruto nodded as he started listening in when Flint started speaking about him.

Naruto kept looking out the window while watching the sunset "What Flint says it very true I do have Experience and powerful Pokemon on my side but I also have a strong bond with my Pokemon that I know will never break they are my friends and partners… we have been through a lot together and they have always been there for me and I have been there for them when they needed me most. What flint said about Brock is also true; I can see the potential hidden beneath the surface. All he needs is the right push and he can bring it out and do what he really wants. I can see it in his eyes… he doesn't want to be the Gym Leader, but somebody has to take that reasonability and the hand that life dealt for him had him ending up as the Gym Leader. As they say, the eyes are the windows to the soul…" Naruto told them as they listened in and agreed with his logic and were deeply moved by his words.

"Why hasn't Brock entered a regional Championship himself?" Ash asked Flint.

"He has his reasons…" Flint said

"Huh?" Ash replied.

Flint walked towards the door to his cabin and made the 'follow me' hand sign and lead them to Brock's house where he was in the kitchen while in a room with a table happened to be a bunch of kids with Brock tending to their needs such as sewing up a rip on a little girls skirt.

After watching him interact with the children for a bit they walked the streets of Pewter "Wow I sure never thought of Brock like that." Ash admitted.

"Brock has ten little brothers and sisters to take care of, so he could never leave town for regional championships." Flint told them

Ash gained a thoughtful look on his face "Doesn't he have a mom or a dad?" Ash asked Flint.

"His good for nothing father left his family to become a Pokemon Trainer and they never heard from him again. Brock's heartbroken mother tried to hold things together, but sadly she passed away. Brock's the only one his little brothers and sisters have left." Flint informed them.

Ash turned his head away slightly "Man, I better not listen to any more sad stuff or next time I battle Brock I might now have the heart to beat him." He admitted.

Flint stopped mid-step then continued on "But, But you, But you said you could never win a match with Brock." Flint said then stopped.

Ash turned around and yelled at him "Yeah, well I changed my mind about that!"

Naruto meanwhile just stayed silent and listened to Flint talk about Brock on a level that seemed a little suspicious to Naruto. So Naruto decided to think on the subject on a deeper level _"hmm, the whole way he talks about Brock is weird and there is pride evident in his voice but also regret then there is the fact that he knows so much about Brock can only mean one thing especially when he talked about Brock's father along with the huge amount of regret in his voice. There is only one solution I can come up with… flint is Brock's father who left to become a trainer but it seems that he failed and is now living in self exile."_ He thought and then noticed Flint and Ash take a turn and go out of town which lead to an old hydro electric plant which Flint had Ash get onto the wheel and start turning the wheel to power up his Pikachu by using the electrical charges from the plant to power up his Pikachu. While Ash did this Misty came and talked to him.

The next day Ash ran to the gym with a bounce in his steps signaling he is ready and raring to go. He slammed the doors to the Gym open and strutted inside "I'm Back and I'm gonna beat you this time Brock."

"Heh, we'll see… two pokeballs!" Brock said getting a "Got it!" in return. "I'll start with Geodude Gooooo!" Brock announced as he threw the Pokeball and the Rock type Pokemon came out.

Ash turned his hat around on his head which caused Naruto to chuckle at the act since he also seemed to do that when catching a Pokemon. "Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he sent out his Normal/Flying type Pokemon. "Go Pidgeotto, Gust attack!" Ash order his bird as Pidgeotto created a bunch of winds around the field thus creating a tornado around the Geodude. Brock just smirked at the action.

When the winds died down and the dust cleared it reviled Pidgeotto being chased by Geodude who didn't even seem injured at all. Although that is mostly due to rock being resistant to flying type attacks. Sooner than Ash would have liked his Pidgeotto fainted and he had to recall it.

"Are you giving up again ash?" Brock taunted.

Ash bristled "No way, Pikachu I choose you!"

"The Pikachu again? I feel sorry for it being trained by such a weak trainer like you!" Brock once again taunted

"Pikachu let's show him just how weak we are." Ash said as his Pikachu sent out a powerful Thundershock which took out the Geodude.

"Return Geodude." Brock said as he recalled his Pokemon. It looks like you trained it better, but still, it's no match for Onix! GOOOOO!" Brock announced as he brought out his Onix

Pikachu suddenly got frightened and sent out electrical waves everywhere which caused one it hit Onix but quite a few to hit the light fixtures and setting them on fire. "Hey Pikachu, watch where you're aiming huh!" Ash yelled over the noise of the static from the electricity that Pikachu is producing.

Pikachu was suddenly wrapped up by Onix's tail again and ash yelled you "Pikachu give it a thunderbolt!" which caused Onix quite a bit of pain while Brock yelled for Onix to bind Pikachu. Onix survived and the sprinklers suddenly came on and Pikachu used another thunderbolt to attack Onix now that the water from the sprinklers weakened it enough for Ash to defeat it."

Ash was about to finish Onix off Brocks little brothers and sister clung onto his to stop him from hurting Brock's Onix any More than it already is and Ash walked out of the gym telling Brock that the water was just an accident and that next time he will beat him fair and square.

Naruto followed after Ash and they walked down a dirt path outside of the city and were conversing when they heard a voice "Hey, Hey wait up!" they both turned to see Brock running up to them "Ash, Ash you forgot this!" Brock said as he held out the bolder badge to the kid as proof for beating the Pewter City Gym. After conversing some more they turned towards Flint who turned out to be Brocks father and were shocked when Naruto yelled out "I WAS RIGHT!" but Brock then continued on to tell his father what he needs to do in order to keep the family in check and what he has to do around the house to help his (Flint) kids.

A little while later find Ash, Brock, and Naruto walking down the same path as before "So Ash, Naruto, is it really ok I I come with you guys on your journey?" Brock asked them.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, its fine with me. What do you say Ash?"

"Sure I'm sure, the more the merrier!" Ash told him.

With that they moved onwards towards the next Gym.

**Well there you go people the first chapter of the redux**


End file.
